


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Harry's worst nightmare, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Dresden Files/Avengers, Mab/+Loki, When Loki falls from the Bifrost he lands in the Nevernever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Dresden Files/Avengers, Mab/+Loki, When Loki falls from the Bifrost he lands in the Nevernever.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/360250.html?thread=63129658#t63129658)

There was ice between them, the measured gazes of two beings older, more powerful than any around them, each taking the other in from horns to heels, and, by the slowness in both of their gazes, the way eyes lingered on lips, on cheekbones, they both liked what they saw.

"I am Loki of Asg-well, nowhere important." he bit off, wounds still fresh. His eyes took in the aura around Mab, lives and deaths flicking though her aura like ice crystals.

He found it strikingly beautiful.

Her lips, icy blue with obsidian flecks that reflected the light, curled into a smile.

"No, certainly nowhere important,Laufeyson."

He bristled for a moment, that name still spiking strangely in his mind, something he hated and hated that he had to hate.

"You have the advantage of me...?" he grinned a grin that would belong to the smoothest charmer, the most inconspicuous gentlemen, charming and no danger to anyone.

She matched that grin, but there was no innocence in it. She was Mab, she didn't have to pretend to charm, charm, even as a tool, was not one she favored; it smelled too much of begging. She preferred to arrange and take. His heartbeat sped up at the sight, at the lust he could see in it, in her eyes.

"You may call me Mab, and I have been waiting for you."

She beckoned with a crooked finger, one nail, obsidian black with more colors than the Bifrost itself against skin that Snow White would have cut her own heart out for.

Oh, this would be fun.


End file.
